


Demon Hunter

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, He's got a score to settle with Dean, I don't want to spoil it, M/M, Mentions of John and Sam, Mentions of Merle - Freeform, Top Daryl, Virgin Dean, daryl is a hunter, its a surprise, or does he?, twisty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is a hunter. He finds his old friend Dean Winchester and insists that they have a little chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bella_Monoxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/gifts).



> This story is for my wonderful Bella_Monoxide. This idea was developed during our two and a half hour conference call. She is the best and I love to brain storm with her. I love you sweetheart!  
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think.

Tuscaloosa, Alabama

 

Dean was munching on his double bacon cheeseburger and knocking back his beer when he noticed a familiar head of long, brown hair sitting at the bar. The other guy obviously hadn't noticed him yet, or else he would have been sitting at the table across from him. It had been a long time since they had seen each other, and that encounter hadn't ended well. Dean wondered if the man would even look at him twice, now that he thought about it. He didn't like ending things the way he had; he felt guilty, as he always did when innocent people got caught in the crossfire. Daryl had not given him the impression that his actions would be easily forgiven.

Dean kept his eyes on the man between bites and drinks; he wanted to finish his meal, pay the bill, and get back to the hotel. He also wanted to get the waitress he had been flirting with back to his room, but it wasn't worth the risk of inciting the wrath of Daryl Dixon. While still chewing his last bite and swigging the last drops of alcohol, he dropped a few bills on the table and headed for the door. "You better not walk out that door Winchester. We got things to take care of." Dean froze with his hand on the door handle and he sighed loudly. Turning around, he flashed the patented Dean Winchester smile.

"Daryl . . .hey man. How's it going? Haven't seen you since . . . Stallings, West Virginia, right?" Dean said nervously. He actually was nervous for the first time in a long time. Not because he was afraid of what Daryl would or could do to him, he could defend himself against the man, but because he knew that he was directly responsible for one of the biggest losses the other man had ever experienced.

"Yeah man. What was that? Two, three years ago? How've you been? Where's Sammy?"

"He's tracking a vamp in Youngstown; haven't seen him in a few weeks, but we're doing fine. Same ol' same ol'."

"You still hangin' with the angels?" Daryl asked with a smirk.

Dean rolled his eyes. "The angel, singular. The rest are asshats, and yes. He's with Sammy though. What are you doing here?"

"I've been tracking you Dean. I think it's time we had a talk." Daryl sat his empty beer bottle on the bar. "Where you staying?"

"Uh, the Justice Motel. It's on . . . "

"I know where it is; that's where I'm staying." He grabbed his keys off the bar. "Let's go." He knocked Dean's shoulder with his own as he stood and walked aggressively toward the door. "You still got baby?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You stop and pick up more beer. I'll meet you there; room 126." Daryl said, started his bike, and peeled off while Dean climbed behind the wheel of his precious 1967 Chevy Impala. He went to the stop and rob on the corner by the motel and bought two six packs and three apple fried pies; that was the closest to the real thing he was gonna get tonight. When he arrived back at the motel Daryl was sitting on his bike waiting patiently. "About fucking time Winchester. I've been waiting five minutes," Daryl huffed and took one of the six packs from Dean. "Ya got two, that was smart. We might be here for a while." He unlocked the door and let Dean enter first.

"Listen man, before you say anything or try to shoot me, I want you to know how sorry I am about what happened. I never wanted to get anyone hurt," Dean said as he popped open his beer.

"She didn't just get hurt Dean, she died. She died in a very painful way; I saw the look on her face when that sword pierced her stomach. We've both seen a lot of horrendous shit in our lives, but I have never seen a look as devastating as the one she gave me. Dean, I see her face every night in my dreams and it is the single worst nightmare I have ever had. I lost the only woman I will ever love."

"Daryl, I'm sorry; I didn't know you brought her with you."

"I didn't bring her with me. Carol didn't know what I did; I never told her I was meeting you when I left. I didn't tell her I was going to confront a Jin. Turns out she thought I was going to meet another woman, that's why she followed me. It's my fault she's dead Dean, not yours. You need to know that."

"It don't make me feel any better about the situation. I'm not gonna sleep any better knowing that you don't blame me."

"I know, but that ain't really why I wanted to talk to you. I assume you're hear looking for a shifter? I heard about it through the grapevine and when I figured out this is where you were headed, I thought I'd offer to help. Since Sammy ain't here, you're gonna need a partner."

"If you're sure you want to help me then yeah, I'd appreciate it. I got some notes and shit in my room; give me a minute and I'll get them." Daryl kept his eyes on the door the entire five minutes Dean was gone. He had smelled the older Winchester the second he walked into that filthy bar and thinking this would be his last night on Earth, he had decided that he was going to do the one thing he had wanted to do since he met that arrogant little dickbag.

Dean returned with a stack of loose papers, a small notepad, and a laptop. He laid them out on the table and began explaining to Daryl what he had found so far. The two men discussed the information Dean had gotten from the locals, as well as strategies for cornering and killing the monster once it was found. They had polished off the first six pack and was about to dive into the next when Daryl leaned to his left and put his hand on Dean's thigh.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing Dixon." He asked sharply as he scooted his chair back.

Ignoring Dean's action, Daryl continued talking. "Did I ever tell you I met your dad once? It was my first hunt with my brother Merle. I was fucking up shit left and right and Merle was about to leave me behind. We were hunting a shifter; it had been killing off all the members of this family and Merle and I followed it out into this patch of woods. Anyway, seemed your dad was doing the same thing and when he found Merle and me he threw a holy fit. My brother was the confrontational type and went after John. Your dad beat seven shades of shit out of him and ended up killing the shifter while Merle was still rolling around on the ground bitchin' and moaning."

"Well, that's an awesome story Dixon, but how is it gonna help us catch our shifter?" Dean said confused and a little freaked out.

"It's not; I just wanted you to know that I respected your dad. He was the best hunter I've ever seen in action, until I met you. You're a great hunter Dean and I respect you as much as I did John. I've always liked you," he said as he scooted closer to the other man. "That's why I followed you Dean; I want you to know how I feel."

Dean felt Daryl's eyes boring into him and the man's hand return to his thigh. "How do you feel?" He asked him. Daryl didn't answer verbally, but cupped Dean's cheek in his other hand and brought their lips together. Dean's entire body went rigid in shock, but as Daryl's lips moved against his own he relaxed and allowed the other man's tongue in his mouth. Dean was still in shock and figured he had fallen asleep at the table and was dreaming. This was a dream he would never tell his brother about.

Daryl moved his tongue languidly over the other man's and moaned quietly as he tasted beer and bacon. He moved his one hand up and down Dean's thigh, closer and closer to the bulge in the man's pants. His lips and tongue moved down Dean's jaw to the spot below his ear. "I've wanted you since the first time I saw you," Daryl whispered. "Please Dean, let me have you."

At this point, Dean was ready to give in to the dream. He had never experienced the feeling of another man's rough lips on his skin, and it was making him hard. Daryl tore his lips away from the younger man’s neck and looked him in the eyes. Dean had never seen a man the way he was seeing Daryl right now. He thought his attraction to Cas was his angelic presence, and Daryl didn't have that. There was something desperate in the other man's eyes that he had never seen before and it aroused him. He took Daryl's hand and led him to the bed in the center of the room. "I've never done this with a man before Daryl. I don't know what to do."

Daryl put his hands on Dean's hips and pulled him closer, allowing their erections to rub together. "It's okay; I do. Just relax and let me take care of you. I've wanted this for a long time; I'm gonna make sure this is good for you." He kissed Dean again and began to remove the man's shirt. He planted kisses on Dean's chest as the other man gripped his shoulders for support. Once the shirt was on the floor Daryl took off his own and stepped back to admire the man. "You're fucking gorgeous Dean. I don't think I've ever seen a man as beautiful as you."

Dean had never heard those words before; not even from a woman, and he smiled, pulling Daryl into him by his waistband. "Fuck me Daryl." He said and unbuttoned the other man's pants. Daryl gasped loudly as he felt Dean's hand sink into his boxers and grip his hard, leaking cock.

"I thought you'd never done this before," Daryl said breathlessly. 

"I'm a fast learner," Dean replied and buried his face in Daryl's neck. Daryl felt his cock growing under the younger man's touch and couldn't take it any longer. He reluctantly removed Dean's hand and removed his pants.

"Lay back; I have to get you ready" Daryl said and went to get his bag. He took out a condom and a small bottle of lube and went back to Dean, who was lying on the bed, his knees up and splayed open for Daryl's viewing pleasure. The older man gazed at him, watching his cock move against his stomach as he breathed. Daryl dropped to his knees and licked the pre come from the head of Dean's cock. The young hunter moaned loudly and writhed as Daryl dipped his head down, taking his long, thick cock further into his mouth. While he bobbed his head up and down, he reached for the lube and slicked up one finger. He looked up into Dean's eyes silently asking permission to breech his tight, virgin hole, and when the other man nodded his head Daryl circled his entrance with his wet finger and pushed in. 

Dean's muscles clamped down on Daryl's finger and his cock strained against the confines of his jeans. The sounds Dean was making and the sight of his twisting body evoked a fire inside Daryl and he pumped is finger faster and soon added a second. He scraped against Dean's prostate and the man's back arched and came up off the mattress. "Fuck Daryl! What the hell was that? Do it again."

Daryl's head continued to move on Dean's dick and he smiled around it. "That's your prostate Dean; it's how I'm gonna make you come." He nudged the sacred spot again before scissoring his fingers to open the man up.

"Fuck Daryl. I'm gonna come if you don't stop. I thought you wanted to fuck me."

"I do, and I'm gonna. I just need to make sure I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I'm ready, fuck! Daryl you gotta fuck me now," Dean begged.

Daryl slowly slid his fingers out and released Dean's cock from his mouth. Never taking his eyes off the younger man, he reached for the condom and tore it open. Sliding it over his rock hard erection, he lifted Dean's legs and wrapped them around his waist. He hovered over the other man and kissed him with passion; the head of his cock rubbing against Dean's entrance. Daryl took himself in his hand and pushed inside the other man slowly. Their mutual moans filled the small motel room and when Daryl bottomed out, he stilled and kissed Dean's lips again. His thrusts were slow and methodical; the two men looked into each other's eyes until Daryl's soul couldn't stand it anymore and he dipped his head placing open mouthed kisses to the other man's chest. They moved together in a steady rhythm that accelerated with their breathing and heart rates. No words were spoken, only their moaning and panting audible in the vast space of the motel room.

Daryl was so close he could taste it and took Dean's cock in his hand, moving it up and down to the rhythm of his hips, which by now had become hard and frantic. Dean came hard and suddenly, spilling thick ropes of come on his stomach and the other man's hand. Daryl's hand never left Dean as his own orgasm shot through his body, sharp and forceful. Dean looked into his eyes as Daryl released inside him and saw the man's eyes flash a disturbing shade of black.

Daryl collapsed, spent, on Dean's body and lay there lifeless until he bolted upright and his mouth opened wide releasing a thick cloud of black smoke. He looked down at the younger man with frightened eyes and fell backwards onto the floor. 

"Daryl! Daryl!" He screamed as he jumped from the bed and took the man's head into his lap. Slowly Daryl's eyes opened, and they were the beautiful shade of pale blue that Dean had always known them to be. "Daryl, are you alright? You had a fucking demon inside you man! How the fuck did that happen?"

Daryl slowly sat up and Dean helped him back onto the bed. "I'm dying man," he said quietly as he laid back against the headboard. "Lung cancer, stage four. I got maybe a couple months, but there's so much left I had to do. I made a deal with this demon; I'd do whatever it wanted in exchange for giving me the time to tie up my loose ends. You're the last one; after this, I'm finished."

"You made a goddamn deal with a demon!" Dean yelled as he paced the floor. "I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to elaborate on that."

"I didn't realize it until I found out I was dying, but there were a lot of things I still wanted to do. I've killed all the monsters I needed to, I've made amends to all the people I wronged, and you were the last person I have left to see."

"What the fuck does that mean Daryl?! You needed to fuck me off your bucket list?"

Daryl reached out and took Dean's hand pulling him onto the bed. "No, that's never what this was about. Every hunter has lost something or someone that meant everything to them, but most of them are able to keep it inside and be better hunters for it. I never could; I lost Merle, then I lost Carol, and it broke me. When I met you and Sam, I could tell that y'all couldn't do it either. I guess I felt connected to you and I've been on my own for a lot of years; I suppose the connection I felt grew into something else. I came here because I wanted you to know that you aren't responsible for Carol's death. That's a burden I've been carrying around with me and I can't live like this anymore. Dean, I want you to kill me."

"What? No . . . no fucking way. I'm not going to do it Daryl. If you want to die before your time then you can do it yourself, or get someone else to do it."

Daryl sighed loudly and stood from the bed. "You're the only one I trust to do this Dean. You're the only one I want to do this. I don't want to leave this to chance, but I can't put a gun to your head and force you to put one to mine." He picked his clothes up from the floor and began to dress. "I care about you, and I want you to know that. What we just did, it means a lot to me; it's gonna be the last good memory I'll ever have." He picked up his bag from the floor and walked to the door. "Thank you, I hope you don't regret what we did. Tell Sammy I said 'Hi'." 

With that, he walked out the door leaving Dean alone in the other man's room. The younger man went to the window and watched Daryl mount his bike and rev it up. Daryl pulled out of his parking space and sped off as his eyes grew black once again.


End file.
